1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packing materials for use in cushioning items, and more specifically to a packing material having a plurality of layers of material which nest to take a minimal amount of space prior to use, but which layers can be pulled apart and disoriented to take up a large amount of space to function as a packing material.
2. Related Art
In the past, there have been many attempts to provide packing materials for positioning around items to be shipped in containers, boxes or otherwise. Crumpled newspaper is one such packing material that is and has been in widespread use. Shredded paper is another such material. These materials suffer from moisture absorption and provided limited elastic cushioning. Another common material is plastic “bubble wrap,” trademarked “BUBBLE WRAP” by the Sealed Air Corporation and which consists a of lower layer and an upper layer with numerous air bubbles formed therebetween for holding air. This packing material is very useful because it is very light in weight. However, one particular problem with bubble wrap material, which has not been overcome is the fact that even when it is not in use, it still takes up a large amount of space. Bubble wrap material is bulky and space consuming through its entire life—from manufacturing, shipping, storage on distributor and retail shelves, in homes or factories before use and lastly during its disposal. Because of the large continual space requirements, individuals, businesses, and others may be reluctant to purchase and store this material.
Various other types of packing materials have also been invented and used, including, pellets made of styrofoam or other materials, shells made of styrofoam, etc. Another material used for packing is embossed paper. Again, as with the bubble wrap, a common problem among all of these materials is that they are bulky during their entire life.
Other efforts in this and related areas include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,778 to Hurwitz, et al., which discloses a cushioning material for packing in the form of an expanded paper material which can be shipped in an unexpanded form and expanded prior to use. It is designed with a plurality of slits and then pulled to form hexagonal cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,643 to Francis, discloses a plastic film having a permanently embossed design or geometric shape for controlling the coefficient of friction between adjacent sheets of film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,781 to Pezely, discloses a plastic film wrapping material formed with hemispherical protuberances thereon. These sheets will not nest tightly stored on each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,454 to Williams, discloses a cushioning packaging material formed of either one or two sheets having a plurality of hollow projections extending from one side of the sheet in the same direction. When a bottom surface is utilized, a vent is provided in the projections to allow air to escape. Again, this material will occupy much space prior to use.
Others works, in related areas, include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,335 to Hurt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,154 to Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,811 to Tomikawa et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,187 to Raley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,663 to Hale; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,835 to Trounstine, et al.
What has not been previously developed, and what would be highly desirable, is for a packing material that takes up the smallest possible amount of space prior to use, but provides bulk and elastic cushioning when in use. The present invention achieves this, as will be hereinafter described. It is believed that nothing prior hereto has been successful in achieving this, and that none of the previous work of others teaches or suggests all of the aspects of the present invention.